


First Contact

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Gaping, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Tentacle Dick, There's much more consent than the sex pollen tag implies, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: J'onn ends up in a bad way after a run-in with Poison Ivy, and who is Bruce to deny a friend in need?
Relationships: J'onn J'onzz/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This was directly inspired by the NEED for Bruce getting fucked by a tenta-dick after reading [Biological Imperative ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722803/chapters/44408017). Just some *chef's kiss* of Bruce getting fucked by a giant ass tentacle.
> 
> Also, heavily inspired by the Voltron fic [Royally Screwed ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700178/chapters/21918743)
> 
> But really, any excuse to have my boys fucked an inch within their lives by something huge is a good one.

There was a knock at Batman’s door on the Watchtower, interrupting his research. He had half a second to be annoyed before the familiar voice of J’onn entered his head,

_Batman, may I enter?_

The annoyance evaporated immediately. While other Leaguers would waste his time, J’onn tended not to bother him unless it was absolutely necessary.

_Yes_

J’onn phased through the door as Batman put a digital pin in what he was reading. He turned to the other man expectantly. 

“Yesterday, when we fought Poison Ivy and Circe and I took the brunt of Ivy’s new pollen,” he began and Batman nodded, hoping to hurry the other along. 

“I believe it has affected my biology more than was initially thought.”

Batman gave J’onn a long look. He didn’t have any of the telltale Ivy signs, but he also wasn’t human and Batman’s knowledge of Martian physiology was imperfect. 

“Did you go to Medical?”

J’onn paused and seemed to pick his next words carefully.

“This...is not something Medical can help me with.”

Batman flattened his mouth in a grim line as the puzzle pieces all fit together. Ivy’s pollen infamously made people irrationally horny. Batman had had an antidote when the initial spray hit and he had given it to J’onn too, but for something about Ivy’s pollen to cause issues with the Martian’s “biology” as well as his hesitancy towards Medical, there was a very clear picture being painted. The stoicism J’onn displayed was impressive, considering he was in a bad enough way he was asking for _Batman’s_ help with this.

Bruce tugged his cowl down and looked J’onn in the eye.

“Why me?”

“Ivy’s pollen triggered my mating response and I am close to unsheathing, at which point I will be functionally useless to the League. Without a partner, I may be gone at a week or more, which I am sure you understand is problematic.”

Bruce couldn’t help it; his curiosity was piqued.

“Mating response?”

“Yes,” J’onn said. “I--how much do you know about Martian mating?”

“Almost nothing,” Bruce admitted.

“Martians are capable of creating their own mating periods. A female simply has to desire to produce a child and she will go into a mating state, which will trigger her male partner into his. I have not gone into a mating state since before my last child was born. Ivy...caught me by surprise.”

“And unsheathing?” Bruce asked.

“All Martian genitalia is internal except when males are triggered into their mating response. The process of a male’s genitals extending to the outside is called unsheathing. It will recede back into one’s body after a lengthy period of time. A much quicker and more painless method is ejaculating inside of a mate.”

Batman let all of this information simmer and his brow furrowed.

“Masturbation?”

J’onn grimaced, radiating discomfort.

“A large portion of Martian copulation is psychic-based. Without a partner to connect mentally with....I may ejaculate, but it will bring no release.”

Bruce tapped his finger on his desk, in thought. It was a lot to be asked this, especially out of the blue. He was curious, but still, it was a lot. 

“You didn’t answer my question earlier: why me?”

J’onn smiled slightly, which was a welcome break from his stiff and generally uncomfortable presence. 

“You are a trusted friend and colleague. I can also trust you to see to this as professionally as possible and to understand the potential hazard to the Watchtower if I am unavailable for several weeks.”

J’onn was not only essential for the command structure as he directed the flow of heroes to where they needed to be, but he was a major heavy hitter. There would be brief chaos in his absence, with regards to assignments, but that would eventually be fine. The real problem would be if disaster struck, which it always seemed to when one of the founders was incapacitated. 

“Also,” J’onn added, “forgive me, but there is also the nature of your public persona. I was led to believe you are especially sexually experienced.”

Bruce couldn’t help but snort. That was the most polite way anyone had ever called him a slut. 

“But please, do not feel obligated. I will find another partner or manage on my own, if I must.”

“I’ll help,” Batman said, surprising himself. What J’onn was asking for was unorthodox, but he knew he couldn’t allow the Martian to undergo unnecessary suffering when the solution was just a quick fuck. Bruce had had sex for far worse reasons than helping out a friend and besides: Batman was used to the bizarre.

“Meet me at the cave in an hour,” he finished saying. J’onn smiled again.

“Thank you, Bruce. I am eternally grateful.”

With that, J’onn phased out the room as quickly as he had entered. All that was left now was for Bruce to prepare.

\---

Bruce did a few things before J’onn arrived at the cave. He did some basic hygiene and found a decently large plug to stretch himself with just for expediency’s sake. He hadn’t had a real dick in over a year and he had toys to satisfy him, but he knew they paled in comparison to the real thing. It was complicated to commit to being fucked, especially when he was such a public figure, but it was nice that he was going to have an actual partner this time, one he knew and trusted. There was still a prick of discomfort at the unknown factors present.

He did not know how compatible Martian and human genitalia was. From what he gleaned earlier, J’onn hadn’t had sex on Earth, _ever_. There was a bit of amusement at the absurdity that Bruce Wayne, of all people, was going to break the Martian/human coital barrier. His life seemed full of absurdities.

Bruce made sure he was well lubed up and stretched by the time he pushed his plug in. He had no idea what size he would be encountering, but he felt prepared for most human proportions. After he slid the plug in, he meditated until he was no longer hard, and put on a basic t-shirt and sweatpants--black, of course.

He finished up some work in the cave until the zeta in the cave announced J’onn’s presence:

“Zero-four, Martian Manhunter.”

Bruce turned around and was surprised to see J’onn in his actual Martian form with its more elongated and alien features. J’onn saw the curious look he was being given and said,

“I could not maintain my form and remain unsheathed at the same time.”

Bruce nodded and wordlessly led the other to a section of the cave that contained a bedroom. The bedroom was more for utility than anything that would be in the manor as Bruce only used it for power naps between tough cases. It was a small room that contained little more than a queen sized bed, an alarm clock on a stand, a mini fridge, and, recently added, a few different bottles of lube and towels. There were different sizes of condoms too, but he didn’t know if the Martian’s genitalia was too different for the condoms to be any use but there was no harm in being overly prepared.

“Close the door,” Bruce ordered as he pulled off his shirt. J’onn closed the door with a soft click and said,

“Batman, you...you desire to keep this interaction as professional as possible and I understand, but that does not mean you cannot derive pleasure from it.”

Bruce looked up at the Martian quizzically. 

“I thought time was of the essence.”

“It is,” J’onn confirmed, “but not so much that we cannot enjoy ourselves. I don’t want this experience to be a regretful or uncomfortable one.”

He touched Bruce’s arm and there was a flash of heat and urgency that went through Bruce’s mind. He heard:

_Also, we must be tethered for this. Whatever you feel, I will feel, and vice versa. The better we both feel, the better it will be overall._

Out loud, J’onn said, “I have read that humans enjoy foreplay.”

And that was all the warning Bruce received before J’onn leaned in to kiss Bruce, which was….odd, kissing someone who didn’t have a human face or lips. J’onn immediately pulled back.

_Do you dislike it?_

“No, it’s just...strange,” Bruce admitted. “I’m far more interested in making you feel good.”

Bruce looked over J’onn’s body. He hadn’t paid that much attention to him when he first arrived but instead of the usual smooth plane of skin that was J’onn’s groin, a small slit was there, no longer than his thumb. It almost resembled a vulva, smooth all over and slightly shiny with something slick. Immediately, Bruce pressed a finger against it and J’onn made a full body shudder and, like a feedback loop, Bruce felt an echo of the other’s pleasure. Now _this_ was something Bruce had experience with. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and gave J’onn his best Bruce Wayne smirk before leaning in and licking the slit.

“Oh!” J’onn gasped, surprised, and it made Bruce wonder if the other had ever had oral before.

He licked again at varying speeds and J’onn held the back of his head. Bruce could feel the echo of pleasure and that, along with the act of performing oral in the first place, was getting him hard. 

J’onn was getting slicker the more Bruce licked. He was able to taste musk with an odd hint of cinnamon to it? It wasn't bad, just different, and when he leaned back, Bruce noticed that the slit had grown in length. J’onn’s eyes were closed and his whole body was tense--never once pulling or pushing Bruce to continue. Bruce felt from their connection that J’onn wasn’t able to maintain whatever he was holding back and it was surreal to see the Martian’s genitals open as a dark blue-green appendage pushed out. 

It was not unlike the tentacle of a cephalopod, but smooth all over. The whole thing was slick and dripping with the similar pearlescent fluid from before. It was, and this cannot be understated, _huge_. Bruce had greatly miscalculated the type of prep he would need for this. It was thick at its base, about the size of Bruce’s fist from a quick glance, and it tapered into a much more manageable tip--about the size of a thumb. The whole thing was over a foot long and Bruce was dumbstruck. 

“You do not have to take it if it’s too much,” J’onn said, snapping Bruce out of his stupor. He was sure it wasn’t the intended effect but the mere hint that something might be _too much_ for Bruce rankled and he furrowed his brow in deep thought. This was just another challenge, another test for his body to overcome, and he would not fail.

Bruce reached up and lightly stroked the slick appendage and it surprised him by wrapping around his hand. It was softer than anticipated; it was much more malleable than a hard human dick, which was a blessing, and Bruce tested a tighter squeeze.

J’onn made a choked noise above him and Bruce was about to let go but his mind was flooded with _more please no don’t stop_ and he remembered how torturous this exploring and teasing must be to J’onn, who was only this way due to Ivy’s toxins. 

Bruce let go--J’onn sighed in disappointment--and quickly divested his lower half of shoes and clothing. Completely bare, he crawled onto the bed and presented himself to the alien.

There were nerves--this was going to be a massive undertaking, pun intended--but Bruce let his mind dissolve into his basest reactions. He shivered when cool hands touched his ass and he grew harder when J’onn tugged on the plug in him. The alien’s curiosity and lust were palpable and Bruce groaned low when the plug slid out, making him feel empty and exposed. His hole felt hungry--god, he hadn’t been fucked in _so_ long--and it was welcome when J’onn slid in.

It was only part of his dick, not the whole thing, which Bruce was thankful for. What was inside of him was entirely doable, not bigger than the plug that had been pulled out. 

J’onn rocked into him, slowly, letting Bruce get used to the tentacle fucking into him. It went in inch by inch and Bruce shuddered when it was about halfway in. It already felt like so much and he braced himself as J’onn continued to push. 

Over twenty minutes passed between the time J’onn first entered him and J’onn’s hips being flush against Bruce’s ass. His hole felt impossibly full, stretched and straining around the appendage inside him. It went deeper than anything ever had. Bruce surprised himself by being fully hard against his abdomen.

_Look_

An image flashed through Bruce’s mind and it was so disorienting, it took a moment for Bruce to realize it was an image of him, straining and breathing deeply on all fours. His hole was pulled wide by J’onn’s cock and Bruce’s own dick began to drip at the sight. Seeing himself like that was obscene and it made his cock jump. 

“Go,” Bruce rasped when he could hardly stand it anymore. 

The force of the first full thrust caught Bruce off guard and he landed on his forearms to prevent himself from face planting into the mattress. The thrusts were hard and quick and tapped into an animalistic sense of pleasure Bruce didn’t even know he had. Every movement lit up something inside of him and hammered at his prostate and he couldn't help but cry out. It was intense and made doubly so by the echo of pleasure he felt from J’onn. The _tight hot good yes_ he felt faintly but enough to make his cock drool a steady stream onto the mattress. 

It hurt and it felt fantastic. 

Bruce was fairly certain he had never been fucked so hard in his entire life. He hardly cared when J’onn’s unyielding hand pushed into his shoulder blades and pressed him deeper into the mattress as the direction of the thrusts changed downward. Bruce’s face was mushed against the bed and the force of J’onn’s thrusts was making his cockhead rub against the smooth sheets and bringing Bruce closer and closer to the edge.

He felt it in J'onn first, the rising tsunami of pleasure that echoed from the other man. Bruce vaguely recognized the increased amount of warmth inside his hole before his own orgasm took him by force. His cum shot across the bedsheet and he cried out as the pleasure continued rolling through him. It took him a moment, in his haze, to realize that J'onn hadn't stopped. Only now, J'onn's thrusts were accompanied by a wet sucking noise that Bruce had to assume came from cum. 

It was overwhelming but Bruce’s mind was still far away in the blanket of pleasure that came from J’onn. J’onn pressed his chest to Bruce’s back and the strokes became less frenzied and more precise but that didn’t stop J’onn from grazing his prostate no matter what. The skin to skin contact felt good, though. All of J’onn felt good, even if the over stimulation was a bit much. Bruce thought he had never been fucked like this before, that he had never felt this cocoon of warmth and pleasure wrap around his mind like cotton. 

The more J’onn fucked him, the more Bruce became aware of something warm dribbling out of him and down his balls and he was concerned for a moment about blood, if it had indeed been too much for him, when another image flashed through his mind of his hole, still stretched obscenely, still clinging tightly around J’onn’s cock, and the drip of a mint colored pearlescent fluid down his taint. 

Fuck, he thought, that must have been a lot of cum. 

At some point, Bruce shut his eyes and let himself feel again. He made noises he was fairly certain he had never made, low pleading groans and high pitched gasps. He was sweating and the ache inside of him grew as J’onn continued fucking. It felt like his soul left his body at every steady thrust. Somehow, Bruce was getting hard again, even though he had only come a few minutes before. His cock was still rubbing itself raw against the bedsheet and J’onn placed his hand under Bruce’s chest and lifted him when the edge of pain began to get too much. 

Something about being able to be maneuvered this way, like he weighed nothing, made Bruce harder and he felt a pleased possessive thrill from J’onn. The urgency of J’onn’s thoughts and pleasure had slowed down from before and his mind had shifted from _tight hot good yes_ to _good sweet hot mine_ and Bruce wondered if that was because of the nature of Martian mating or the alien himself. It didn’t deter Bruce’s boner in the least.

Several more minutes passed and the over sensitivity grew to a sweet edge of pain/pleasure that made Bruce’s cock leak. It felt hard to breathe, everything was starting to become overwhelming. He felt another rising crescendo from the other’s pleasure and for a moment, the pace became brutal like it was in the beginning. Bruce howled as the pressure against his prostate became unbearable and he shuddered with J’onn when the alien came. He felt even wetter. Tears were forming in Bruce's eyes and he gasped when, suddenly, he was sitting up vertically.

J’onn had his arms around Bruce’s abdomen and held him up. J’onn pulled out slowly, and it was the worst thing Bruce had felt that evening. After being so full for so long, the sudden emptiness felt violent and his whole face went hot when J’onn finished pulling out and, like a cork pulled out of a bottle, cum poured out of him. He could feel his gape flutter and try to squeeze around nothing. He shuddered when the tip of J’onn’s cock pressed into his hole and more cum gushed.

“Jesus,” he muttered. He felt unusually embarrassed about this, about the apparent waterfall of cum that had been in him, even with his dick rock hard against his abs. 

“Are you okay?” J’onn asked, as he rubbed Bruce’s chest and his tentacle probed lazily around Bruce’s anus again.

Bruce let out a hoarse chuckle. “Are _you_?”

“I am good,” J’onn answered, and Bruce could feel the _warm good pleased_ from the other but also just faintly, like J’onn didn’t want to admit it, a hint of dissatisfaction. 

“You’re not done, are you?” 

Bruce felt a brief wave of embarrassment from the other.

“I---no. But I can manage from here. You seem tired and sore and I do not wish to cause you discomfort."

Bruce wanted to object but he knew what the other was saying was true and would be able to spot him in a lie. Instead, he said,

"I will take a short break and we can continue."

J’onn acquiesced and Bruce crawled off of the bed to the mini fridge. He steadfastly ignored the cum trickling down the back of his legs. He got a bottle of water out the fridge and a granola bar because it had to have been at least an hour of fucking and him sweating like he was doing a work out. Bruce stretched and moved his hands and feet to regain circulation and once he settled, he had to admit that he felt a lot better. Less shaky and splintered.

Bruce rejoined the alien on the bed and noticed J’onn looking at him hotly. 

“Can you put your ankles behind your head?” He asked.

“Yes?”

“Can you do that for me? I would like to try that position.”

Bruce wondered how much human porn the other had watched, but complied. He laid his head down flat against the mattress so he wouldn’t get a crick in his neck. Bruce felt unusually exposed, much more than before, when he finally did it. It wasn’t a difficult position for him to get in, per say, but he didn’t know how long he could maintain it.

He grunted when the other pushed up his bottom and slid a pillow under him so his ass was at an angle. J’onn smiled.

“Perfect.” 

Bruce shivered when the other’s tentacle, still dripping with slick and cum, breached his rim and it was not unlike having a huge tongue inside of him. His cock, which had softened during the break, began to twitch back to life. All of him was in J’onn’s hands and this sent a flush of arousal through him.

There was another flash--Bruce was starting to get used to them now--of him in his current position. His asshole looked beyond wrecked, open and gaping on a platter before J’onn. It twitched at the slow stroking from the alien’s appendage. He got the feeling that now J’onn was mostly satisfied, more of his attention could be focused on making Bruce feel good. Bruce found he had no problem with that.

He moaned when J’onn stroked his balls and kept up his slow, grinding penetration. He was fully hard again and felt a hint of curiosity from the other as his hands roamed over Bruce’s overheated skin. J’onn touched his thighs, his ass, his abs and chest and Bruce’s cock began to drip, even as he received no stimulation except from the tentacle slowly fuckin him. J’onn was only one-third of the way in and the idea that all of it was going to go inside him again was a daunting but exciting one. 

Bruce opened his mouth in a noiseless scream when J’onn pushed the rest of the way in. It went in without issue compared to the several minutes of careful thrusting when he was first penetrated. With the angle change, every thrust lit up Bruce’s nerves. He shut his eyes and let out every noise that was fucked out of him. Unlike the last, desperate time, J’onn’s thrusts were slow and steady and hard. Bruce’s whole body felt hot and his cock spit precum over his abs. He trembled with each incredible thrust and Bruce already felt ready to come only a few minutes later.

He didn’t have to wait long, fortunately. J’onn’s tentacle did something that put extra pressure on his prostate and Bruce grit his teeth as tears welled in his eyes. The pleasure was too intense but J’onn doubled down, making Bruce squirm and cry. His body kept fighting with his brain over whether or not the stimulation was painful but Bruce’s dick was so hard he almost didn’t care, he just needed to come as soon as possible. Nearly as quickly as that thought left him, J’onn’s tentacle rammed into his prostate hard and Bruce screamed. 

When Bruce came to, he was sitting up again, leaning against J’onn like a ragdoll, and he wasn’t quite sure where his body ended and J’onn’s began. It felt like his higher cognitive abilities had been fucked out of him. He didn’t even notice right away that J’onn was still in him, maneuvering his body up and down in a slow and steady fuck. It hurt like hell but some deep part of him was sated at being reduced to a cock sheath. Just a warm hole to be fucked. Bruce was fairly certain he had never been manhandled during sex like this and he was surprised to find he liked it. 

That didn’t stop him from being sore, however, and he groaned in relief when J’onn came and pulled out. It was just as wet and messy as before. 

The pleasure from J’onn’s orgasm reverberated around his head and he sighed when J’onn rubbed his back soothingly. Bruce squirmed when two fingers entered his asshole and scooped out cum but he didn’t do more than feel it. He felt like a sack of potatoes, completely limbless, and he let J’onn move him around. Bruce closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was on his back, on the one dry spot on the bed, and a warm washcloth was between his legs.

A pleasant feeling spread over him from J’onn.

_Good, pleased, happy, gratitude_

Out loud J’onn said, “Thank you, Bruce. I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“I’ll think of something,” Bruce rasped and he was only half-joking. This had clearly gone beyond the boundaries of a coworker helping out another coworker but he didn’t want to dwell on it. That would be something to examine much much later when Bruce didn’t feel like he had died and been brought back to life.

“I apologize for the….aggressive coupling. Martian mating is not normally so...vigorous.” 

Bruce snorted and said, “S’fine. Was good.”

It was some of the best sex he had ever had, even factoring in the pain. 

J’onn must have sensed that because he smiled and said, “I’m glad.”

Bruce felt warmth radiating inside him from the other and he closed his eyes and basked in it.

“Would you like to remain in the cave or your bedroom?”

Bruce hummed and thought. While convenient for passing out, the cave’s bedroom wasn’t a fantastic place for recovery. 

J’onn nodded and the next thing Bruce knew, he was being picked up by the Martian and phased through several layers of rock and wood before re-materializing in Bruce’s bedroom. He was put down on the bed gently. A moment later, J’onn held his hand to his ear and answered,

“This is J’onn. What is it?”

There was a reply on the other line and J’onn said,

“I’ll be there shortly.”

He looked at Bruce apologetically and began, “The watchtower--”

“Go,” Bruce said. “I’ll be fine.”

J’onn clasped Bruce’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

And then, the Martian was gone. Bruce closed his eyes and told himself he was only going to lay down for five more minutes and then he was going to take a bath. He had no idea how quickly Martian cum dried and he wasn’t eager to find out the next morning. Bruce went through a list of things he would need to accomplish, including cleaning out the cave bedroom because he had no intention of traumatizing Alfred anymore than he already had. He definitely wasn’t going to patrol tonight. He relished in the aches and pains of this evening’s encounter as his mind drifted. Just a few minutes more, he thought. Just a few more and then he would move again. 


End file.
